


Calm In The Storm

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [20]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Spine is a good lad, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: A storm rages outside Walter Manor. Will The Spine be able to keep Sparky calm while they're trapped in The HOW  during a power outage?
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Calm In The Storm

Sparky couldn't help but flinch every time a roll of thunder would rumble in the dark skies above Walter Manor. The smaller robot tried to ignore the storm outside as she practiced a song on her ukulele in music room 2. The wind whipped the trees back and forth outside the window as she gently strummed her instrument.

_"Don't be afraid of these thunder clouds"..._

It was a fitting song for the afternoon's weather, but another boom of thunder made her gasp and jump, breaking one of the ukulele's strings. With a mumbled curse she goes to the cabinet where the spare strings for the instruments are kept. The lights flicker as she rummaged through said cabinet. Sparky eyes the light fixtures warily and decided to restring the uke later. She didn't want to be stuck this far in the Manor all alone if the lights did actually go out.

Sparky hurries out the door and makes her way down the corridors. The lights flicker again as thunder rolls over the Manor. She shivers. She hated the dark. She couldn't see well in it and despite her maker being a genius, he didn't consider upgrading her optics with better low light perception.

Darkness always reminded her of the hellish time she'd spent in the crate. Patting her pockets, she realizes her phone was probably still in her room. Great, now she couldn't even check where everyone was at. Sparky starts jogging down the corridors, nearing The HOW, she would try there first. Another clap of thunder and she comes to stop in front of The HOW with a yelp, then knocks frantically on the metal door, hoping Spine was in there.

"Spine, it's me. Can I come in?", her voice was distorting a bit. 

The door swishes open to her relief and she hurries in, the door shutting behind her. A sharp gasp leaves her as a long rumble of thunder growls overhead. Spine's headless chassis stood under the canopy of wires near the center of the wire covered room. 

"I'm up here darlin', what's the matter? You sound scared." Spine's deep voice was tinged in concern as it floated down from the wire canopy above her. Sparky scans the ceiling for him as she answers in a rushed ramble, her voice breaking up.

"I was playing my ukulele then the lights started flickering and the thunder got worse, and I forgot my phone, I didn't want to be alone in the dark again, can I stay with you please? I'm really scared." 

The Spine marveled at how fast she got those words out. If she were human, she would've needed to break for air. He furrows his brow, he knew she hated storms but Sparky was definitely more spooked about it than usual.

"I'm on my way Sparky, don't be scared, it's alright", he told her warmly as he carefully made his way down through the wires.

Before she could answer, a clap of thunder interrupts followed by a loud pop as the lights in the Manor flicker once more before going out. The HOW was now completely blanketed in darkness. Sparky froze, blinking rapidly, trying to see something, anything around her. It felt as though the walls were closing in as she wraps her arms around herself and sparks from the ears in distress.

Spine could see almost perfectly despite the pitch darkness around them, the flashes of light from the sparks made his photoreceptors squint a bit and he could hear Sparky begin to cry softly. He quickly makes his way down to his chassis.

"Spine? Are you still here? I can't see", her voice was choked with fear.

"I'm here Sparky! It's okay, you're safe. I'm almost there", he answers her in a soothing tone, trying to keep her calm. 

"It's so dark..."

"I know darlin', I'm sorry."

Slipping back into his chassis, Spine turns up the brightness of his optics, trying to give out a bit more light and casting wherever he looked in an emerald glow. The moment he was safely connected back into his body, he rushes over to Sparky with a hiss of hydraulics. 

Sparky could only see his green optics glowing in the dark in front of her, she blindly rushes forward and meets him half way, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his shirt.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here." Spine tells her and rubs her back comfortingly as she sniffles and tries to calm down. 

Rabbit pings him a message, asking if he's seen Sparky and informing him that Hatchy and Matter Master David were in the basement trying to get the generator working again. Everyone else was safely gathered in living room 4. Spine replies to her, Sparky was with him but they were both stuck in The HOW.

The eldest Walter automaton insists that he hug Sparky for both her and Zer0. Hatchworth joins the network briefly to assure Spine that he and David were working quickly to fix the problem. After sending the equalivent of an affirmative nod over the network, Spine signs off, he needed to focus on keeping Sparky calm in the meantime.

"Rabbit and the others send hugs. David and Hatchy are trying to fix the generator, the power should be on soon." Spine tells the smaller robot clinging to him.

"I hope so...all this darkness just reminds me of the crate." Sparky replies shakily, flinching at another roll of thunder. "And the thunder isn't helping, it makes me think I'm gonna get struck by lightning again. It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid. Anyone would be afraid of those things if they experienced them." Spine hugs her closer.

Sparky's legs were shaking so much she had to hold onto Spine's waist tighter. He looks down at her, his optics giving her a green halo of dim light. The poor thing, he hated seeing her afraid. With no idea how long it was going to take, Spine figured they should get comfortable. He tried walking her over to sit down but despite her shaking legs, Sparky was frozen in place.

"I'm going to pick you up," he says and lightly wraps his hands under her arms.

"O-Okay."

Sparky didn't need much coaxing. As another growl of thunder sounded overhead, she practically leapt into his arms, hugging around his neck and hooking her legs around his chassis as he walks over to The HOW's door and sits down with his back to the smooth metal door.

The smaller robot lets go of his neck and sits between The Spine's long legs, leaning against his chassis. Spine crosses his arms in front of her, holding her close as another clap of thunder crashed over head. Sparky could feel the warmth of his core and the hum of his boiler behind her.

"Is this better darlin'?", he asks her gently.

"Yeah", she replies quietly. "I'm sorry Spine. I hate being such a baby about all this." Sparky could feel a chuckle rumble in his chest.

"Never apologize for how you feel. You're not a baby but, you are my baby", he says with a smile, giving her a kiss on the head then resting his chin on top her hair "I would do anything to make sure you felt safe", he murmurs.

Sparky felt herself warm up at his words. "Thank you Spine, I would do the same for you", she answers softly before a other loud clap of thunder interrupts, making her flinch. "I hate this so much", she whispers with a cringe and holds onto Spine's arms. "I already hate the dark, the thunder just makes it worse."

"Not everything about the dark is bad. Think about it, we wouldn't be able to see the stars without it." Spine remarks after a moment, taking a hold of her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"True. But there's not even any stars in here, just dark." Sparky shivers a little.

"I see one right here." Spine tells her, a smile in his voice as he leans down and kisses her cheek.

Sparky giggles softly then looks over her shoulder up at him, she could see his face in the soft green glow cast by his optics, he was smirking at her.

"Stars aren't afraid of the dark, Spine. I would make a lousy one", she says jokingly with a small laugh as she looks up at him, her own blue optics glowing softly.

A crackling sound followed by the loudest cacophony of thunder Sparky had ever heard then sounded from over head, it was like the heavens were tearing itself apart. Claps, rumbling growls, and solid booms threatened the skies above Walter Manor. 

"Spine!" The smaller copper bot's voice distorts heavily in fear as she turns and wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly with her face hidden in the crook of his neck.

"Shhh, it's okay darlin'," he soothes. 

The Spine had jumped a bit as well at the sudden explosion of thunder then held Sparky close to him as she sniffled and trembled. He had to do something to calm her down as the thunder continued rumbling above them. He begins to hum a song in her ear, she could feel the corresponding rumbles coming from his chest as she hugged him. He rubbed slow circles on her back.

Even with the skies exploding over head, Spine's gentle humming filled her ears and drowned out the sound, filling her with a sense of calm. The song's name finally clicks with her, Soliton.

"Oh yes, and we'll keep us moving on." Sparky adds softly when Spine reached that part of the song.

"And we'll break through the dark and find the dawn. Yes, we'll keep on moving on." Spine sings lowly and gives her a gentle smile when she looks up at him.

The thunder had stopped, now only the sound of rain falling heavily on the roof could be heard. A few moments later, the lights flickered back to life. Both automatons blink until their optics adjust. Sparky then kisses the taller silver bot on the cheek with a shy smile.

"Thanks for helping me through that, Spine." Sparky said as she gazed into the kind glow of his optics, suddenly realizing how close together they still were. It felt so comfortable and natural. She felt so at ease in his arms.

"It was no problem, darlin'." Spine rumbles, touching their foreheads together before leaning down to kiss her softly.

Sparky meets him half way, giggling softly at the light spark of electricity she felt when their lips connected. They break the kiss after a moment, eyes glowing fondly at each other. This sweet moment would be interrupted shortly by QWERTY coming back online and opening The HOW'S door unexpectedly and spilling the two bots out into the hallway. Out of reflex, The Spine holds Sparky close to his chest as his back hits the floor with a thud.

"Oh, hi everyone, heheh." Sparky giggles softly when she looks up at the amused faces of Rabbit, Zer0 and GG gathered in the hallway.

"Y-y-you two need a minute?" Rabbit winks at them.

The Spine sits up, venting steam then shakes his head at his sister's comment and helps a giggling Sparky to her feet as he explains what happened. Rabbit would probably tease him about this for awhile. The rest of the evening was spent in living room 4 playing a board game with everyone. GG was surprisingly quiet, thinking about something until she piped up suddenly.

"Were you two canoodling in there earlier?" The baby robot giraffe squints at Sparky and Spine. 

The two robots in question neither confirm nor deny canoodling, but simply look at each other and share a laugh with the others as GG looks around at everyone, confused and annoyed that her question wasn't answered. She would stand by her opinion that canoodling definetly happened.


End file.
